Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 49
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * and * | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man and Wolverine are trying to rescue a kidnapped mutant girl and her father. As guns emerge from the walls and start shooting at them, they realize that their opponents are aware of their presence. Spidey is under the impression that the real Wolverine is dead, and figures that his current partner is a ghost, clone, or look-alike of the original Wolverine. Spider-Man uses his webs to destroy the enemy weapons, then asks Wolverine a photo for a photographer friend of his (Peter Parker). Wolvie is worried, because at this point most people consider him deceased. He does not want publicity to blow his cover. Spidey receives a warning from his Spider-Sense and alerts Wolverine of danger. They barely evade a sudden attack. Wolvie compliments Spidey's instincts. The Band of Baddies reveals itself, holding on to their two captives. Critical Mass acts as the group's leader. As Critical Mass releases blasts towards their direction, Spidey evades the blast and transports Wolverine to safety. Critical Mass recognizes Spider-Man, but is not certain who his "little friend" is. Whiplash captures Spidey with her whips and starts swinging him around. She threatens him by calling him dead, but Spidey replies that his teammate is actually the dead one here. Bloodlust unsheaths her claws and prepares to attack Wolverine. Noticing her feral appearance and behavior, Wolvie jokes that she is a girl after his own heart. Spidey humorously converses with Whiplash, while trying to escape her whips. He turns the tables by swinging her around. He comments "Ain't I a stinker?" | StoryTitle2 = Lost Souls, Part Four: The End of... Devil-Slayer | Writer2_1 = Dwight J. Zimmerman | Penciler2_1 = Rodney Ramos | Inker2_1 = Mark McKenna | Colourist2_1 = John Wilcox | Letterer2_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor2_2 = Kelly Corvese | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = White Messiah | Writer3_1 = John Figueroa | Penciler3_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker3_1 = Jeff Albrecht | Colourist3_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor3_2 = Kelly Corvese | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Unbeatable Foe | Writer4_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Vince Mielcarek | Colourist4_1 = Heidi Goodhue | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor4_2 = Kelly Corvese | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = * Wraparound cover. *The phrase "Ain't I a stinker?", which Spider-Man uses in battle here, is one of the catchphrases of Bugs Bunny. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Kallark (Earth-616)/Appearances